loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Fangs
Amid the southern part of the mountains of the same name, Twin Fangs is a large wood and stone settlement built around an old motte and badly castle, protecting a road that goes to the various mining outposts up in the mountains. * Twin Fangs is a Lawful Good Small Town of 2,000 people ** Corruption +1 (Bluff, Stealth) ** Crime +1 (SM, SoH) ** Economy +2 (Craft, Perf, Prof) ** Law +1 (Itim, Diplo) ** Lore +0 (Gath, Know ** Society -1 (Disg, Diplo) * Qualities: Defensible, Famed Breeders (-10% animal princes), Untamed (use Wilderness encounter also in urban areas) * Danger: +5 CR * Disadvantages: Secluded (-1 Economy, -1 Society) * Government: Autocracy * Notable NPCS: ** Sir Bringingham ** Beast Master Soloman ** Huntsmaster Twin Fangs Ovweview Upon approach there are many drinking and hunting lodges scattered about off the trail, leading off into the pine forests. Many a bearded Hunter will warn of the various dangers from wolverines and timber wolves, to wyverns, umberhulks, ogres, and even hydras from the swamps. This is not to mention the goblins and some rather bizarre sightings of strange cross breed beasts like manticores and sword spiders. Many of these things are just takes or haven't been encountered for generations but their stories still still are told and retold by fire and mead. The huge secure timber oak gates are usually open in the days, watched over by the Dwainsguard knights, and opens right into a large market area of trade and craft from all over the north, focusing on leathers and weapons. See Twin Fangs Market for more details. Beyond market area roads lead up streets to inns, taverns, weaponsmiths, and tanneries, until the reach the scrambled huddle of all the residents before Gallant Hill. Government of Twin Fangs Upon the hill lives Sir Brimingham head of this chapter of Dwainsguard, a tall grey haired man with a wide beard and huntsman's disposition, resigned but reluctant to deal with political affairs, preferring to give a good inspiring speech now and again and leave the town to his council. Places in Twin Fangs # Asher Sleep Peak - where the bodies of dangerous monsters used to be burned # Astaroth’s Tower - home of captured magical beasts and their tamers # Bear Lake - a steady flow of salmon is farmed here # Bolt Peak - where lightning stuck long ago during a battle and turned the insides glass # The Cell Watch - a prison and watch house # Cods Gate - where trained magic beasts are let out # Common Weighers - the centre of coin trade in the town # The Copper Head - the western famous peak # Drecorum Square - where public rites and announcements to the town are made # Eglentine Wood - name after a long dead witch, now wild with herbs and plants # Filigry House - where the scribes work # Fishdow - the wealthy area # Fly View - where look out birds are raised and trained # Freshline - fishermens’ area # Harker Falls - a large winch was once used to lower goods below but is now broek after a storm # The Hog Watch - a maze of caves used by the city watch # Jink’s Road - said to be an unlucky path die to all the accidents # Karmay’s Lookout - where the south is observed by Hawk Wardens # Krullen Hill - site of where a great hero died, and now the Chessel buries likewise to this day # Haller Hall - where town council meet and argue under the wtch of the baronclerk # Huntseekers Road - the main road into town # The Keepers - nicknamed the ‘Creepers’ it is the poor and undesirable part of town # Lark Vale - large goods were once lowered and collected # Lockhorn Hall - where the lords men are trained and stationed # Lord’s Orchard - private hunts and gatherings happen here # Lost Tooth - where a dragon was defeated long ago # Lowgate - a rough hunters area # Mobbers Street - a place of taverns # Motley Manor - where Sir Brimingham resides # Musk Lane - where special devices are made to help with hunting, as wella s alchemy # Red Herring Tavern # The Narrow Head - the easternmost of the famous peaks # Packpipe River - used for transporting things through the town # Pad Point - a peak that marks the southern part of town # Pedigry Square - where trained animals are bought and sold # Pointers Street - where many guides are hired # Quarry Peak - where hunters used to trade before the town was settled # Rabbiturn - a commoners area # Red Ribbon - a famous travellers inn # Risen Hills - the old castle of the town, now abandoned and some say haunted # Riotous Bridge - where only trained animals are allowed to cross # Robinhead Manor - the home of lady # Scarlet Street - an area of ill repute # Snares Gate - where captured magical beasts are brought through # Spring Peak - said to be spring when the ice melts off its sides # Staredown Street - a street known for drunked fights and a long ago rebellion # Temple of Chessel - where priests of the hunter god bless though going out on dangerous missions # Temple of Ibranwy - home of the hearth mother, healer and marrier to all those in her care # Trenchers Square - the hunters market Marketplace * Base Limit 1,200gp; Purchase Limit 6,000gp, Spellcasting 4th (cleric) * Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 1d6 * Specialty: Beast Hunting, Trained Animals, Mined Goods(+2 Gather Info on these) Military Matters * Militia (war 1, 5%): 100 * Trained soldiers (war 2, 1%): 20 * Trained commanders (war 4, 0.25%) 5 ''' '''Game Rules for Twin Fangs Bonus Class Skills Chose one or two of these in total: * Climb, Knowledge (nature), or Survival Bonus Feats * Big Game Hunter * Conceal Scent * Skill Focus (Survival) * Beast Tamer (no penalty to train magical beasts) * Beast Hunter (+2 Handle Animal, and Survival) Advanced Feats * Fast Empathy (req: Handle Animal 5 ranks, wild empathy class feature) * Monstrous Companion